A Short Talk
by ThePhantomWolf
Summary: AU where after Anna performed her act of true love Hans attacked and forced Anna, Kristoff, Sven and Olaf to flee to the mountains. Hans takes over Arendelle with Elsa as his captive. He tries to get information from her however Elsa isn't interested in conversation. T for swearing from a... warped Elsa.


A variation of Frozen where Anna thaws but Hans attacks, capturing Elsa and rules over Arendelle.

I swear I was planning to actually continue this so it had a plot, a bit darker than the original movie... Anna would be this wild, determined girl (no big change there) and they'd go and fight to win Arendelle back from Hans but yeah... I wrote it roughly and it was enough to dislodge it from my mind and now the pressing NEED to write it is gone for the moment. I was going to delete it but I'll keep it here for the few followers it has.

* * *

Hans shut the door to the cell as he entered. His prisoner didn't respond. Her hands were bound and joined to thick chains, bolted to the ceiling, toes barely dragged against the ground. Her head drooped to her chest and her face was hidden by her hair. Hans moved to the centre of the room. He stood there for a moment, waiting to see if she would react, a bright spot of colour in the dull chamber.

"Hello, Elsa." She looked up, not at her name, he reminded himself, but his voice. Her eyes were dull but when she saw his face it twisted into a snarl. He waited for her to relax.

Minutes passed and she continued to stare at him in a deranged, barely controlled hate. He gave up as it became apparent she would continue to act up until he left the room.

"Still not speaking?" He asked, though he knew the answer. She hissed and growled, tugging on her chains as she tried to lash out at him. Frost raced across the floor and up the walls at her anger. Hans stomped his boots to free himself from the ice. He sighed, puffs of steam escaping, and ran a hand through his hair. He walked close, barely a pace from her. Ice formed tiny spikes along her dress and arms. He raised an eyebrow, she stared back.

"You were such a brilliant creature, now you're nothing but a dumb beast. Such a pity," he ran a hand over her cheek, "You would have made a pretty qu-augh!" He jerked back and glared at her, bloody teeth marks were left on his thumb. Her chest heaved as she bared her teeth and tried to throw herself at him again, he took a hasty step back. The blood started to bead and drip down this thumb. He straightened his jacket, pulling it closer as the temperature dropped. The ice had spread over the manacles entirely now, they rattled and clanged with her every move.

"We'll have to replace them again, won't we? They wouldn't have to drug you if you would just sit quietly. I'll have them change them tomorrow, you're not going anywhere soon. I was going to tell you just how much damage Anna has done," he paused," She's probably doing something as we speak. She'll join you soon, I'm sure, not that it matters, you don't even recognise her name, do you?" Elsa just stared at him, still breathing heavily.

"Very well, we'll speak again tomorrow, Elsa." He left, the heavy, oak door closed and he bolted it shut.

Elsa's breathing slowed to a calm pace and she let out a chuckle. Stupid bastard wasn't the only one who could act. Gods she had wanted to yell at him, laugh at his face when she made him bleed. The frost on the walls and floor came together as a ball and floated to the restraints. It coated them in a dense layer until it cracked and she dropped to the ground. With a lazy hum she tied her hair into a messy braid, held in place by a band of ice.

"You were right on one thing, Hans, I will see Anna soon," she whispered as she placed her palms on the wall. The mortar in the stones cracked and crumbled, they fell silently into a snowdrift. Elsa stepped through the hole she created and looked across the fjord. She took a step forward but paused and turned. Icy winds lifted the blocks and set them back into the wall, sealing it shut. That would piss Hans off.

Ice formed and melted as she ran across the water and landed on the bank. She looked back at the castle of Arendelle and laughed loudly as she thought of Hans' face, twisted in anger at his error. She grinned and vanished into the trees.

Now to find Anna.

* * *

I rather liked writing this feral act Elsa had going to tick off Hans and so on, but his character is so fun to write because there's not set guide for his 'true' personality thanks to him having a mask up most the time.

I really should get some Redemption!Hans plots finished because I've got three of them or something and a few of AU of Hans not being Evil and uuuggghhh, so guys nag me to finish them, ok?

I promise if you do I'll have a saner Elsa in it.


End file.
